Low voltage circuits are used in the integrated circuits such as CPUs along with the requirement for the low power consumption and fabrication of the devices. Whereas, there are some cases where a high voltage is required in systems to use traditional systems as well as analog signals. In these cases where systems operate different signal voltages, a level shifter is used to propagate signals between systems. However, the operating speed of the system is often limited by the response speed of the level shifter.